rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
Vol. 1: Red Like Roses
Vol. 1: Red Like Roses is the first volume of the RWBY: Official Manga Anthology. Summaries "The Hero" by monorobu This story is about Ruby Rose trying to get along with the rest of Team RWBY when the team is first formed. "As a Hunter" by Ritsu Hayami This story involves Glynda Goodwitch giving Ruby and the other students the task eliminating all of the Grimm in the Emerald Forest. They team up with Jaune Arc and eliminate several Grimm before the Grimm attack Vale. "That's Why I'm Here" by Kuma This story takes place during the Beacon Academy Initiation, before Ruby and Weiss Schnee were able to hitch a ride on the Nevermore. "RWBY and Ruby" by KaTe This story involves a Chibi Ruby showing up in Team RWBY's room unexplained to the entire team's confusion, and when Ruby wakes up the next morning there are Chibi versions of the rest of her team there as well. "Who's Afraid of Little Red Riding Hood If We All Attack at Once!" by Xily This story involves Ruby encountering the Henchmen again in Vale. After she defeats them, she gets dragged off by Weiss, who had been looking for her all day. "Ruby's Note" by Uri This story involves Ruby showing Weiss her diary and claiming that she believes that when she writes something in her diary, it comes true. She bases this logic on the fact that she once mentioned writing about becoming the leader of her team, which came true. However, Weiss does not believe her and thinks that it is just a childish game, which hurts Ruby's feelings. In the end, Weiss feels guilty about what she said and apologizes to Ruby. "Name of the Rose" by Sora This story involves Ruby accidentally bumping into Ozpin and have a conversation with him about her teammates. "Chocolate Chip Cookies" by Amaya This story involves Ruby making cookies for herself and her teammates. She also recalls a time when she used to make cookies at home. She mentions that baking cookies reminds her of her mother. Ruby then decides to make a meal together with her teammates. "Partner" by Mikanuji This story is about Mercury Black persuading Ruby to dance with him during the Awards Ceremony after the Grimm invasion and Roman Torchwick's arrest. "Hair Like Roses" by Moromoimaru This story involves with Ruby getting bummed about how she is the only one does not have the same color-based name and hair like her teammates. In the end, Weiss unintentionally suggests to Ruby that they should wear the same uniform. This leads Ruby to buy matching uniforms using Weiss' credit card. "Little Red Riding Hood Seeks the Fruit of Love" by Kaogeimoai This story involves with Ruby seeking to find a boyfriend for herself. She tries looking everywhere in Beacon and meets with Team SSSN, JNPR and CRDL to find out if she is attracted to any of the guys, but she was not. In the end, Ruby gives up the search since she thinks that she might be too young to start a relationship and she did not see anyone she liked. Ruby later attempts to flirt with Weiss but reveals that she was only joking after Weiss hits her on the head. "Change!" by Siguma Koko This story involves Ruby getting tired of wearing a cape and deciding to get new outfits for herself and her teammates. "Beacon's Midnight Ghost Story" by Mate This story is about Weiss asking the rest of her team to search for a shadow entity that she saw in the middle of Beacon Academy. It turns out to be a sleepwalking Nora Valkyrie, whom Lie Ren finds and brings back to their dorm. "Beacon Days (Ruby)" by mojojoj This story is about Ruby's daily life attending Beacon. "Just Trying to Help" by Amechan This story involves Ruby getting criticized by Weiss after she had a fight with Cardin Winchester. "RPY" by Shiki Miou This story involves Ruby getting framed for stealing Myrtenaster. The impostors ruins a comic that Jaune was drawing and starts picking a fight with some upperclassmen. In the end, it turns out that the impostor was actually a robot that Penny Polendina borrowed to try and surprise Ruby. Unfortunately, the robot had gone berserk and caused all of the mayhem. "Hair, Youth and Ruby" by Sorappane This story is about Ruby wonders what would she look like with long hair since she is the only member of her team with short hair. Luckily, Yang Xiao Long had brought her a wig and Ruby seemed happy and received many compliments from her friends. However, when her wig gets tangled, it suddenly turns into a bunch of snakes. After Yang destroys the wig, she reveals that she actually stole it from a random lab. Ruby says that it was fun to have long hair and that she hopes one day to have longer hair. "Don't Forget to Study for the Test!" by Rojine Kio This story is about Ruby having a hard time studying for the exams, but Weiss and others decide to study together with her. "Friends" by Sun Hiura This story involves Ruby reminiscing about her early childhood memories about telling Yang about how she wants to be Huntress when she grows up. It then goes over the years of how she gets to go Beacon Academy, becomes a partner with Weiss and Team RWBY was formed. Finally in the present, Ruby expresses that she is glad to have her friends. "RWBY No Doubt: Ruby" by Umiya This story has a Chibi version of Ruby interacting with the story. Artists Image Gallery Volume Covers RWBY Official Manga (Vol. 1 Red Like Roses, US) Front cover.jpg|Front cover RWBY Offical Manga Anthology Volume 1.jpg|Japanese version of the front cover RWBY Official Manga (Vol. 1 Red Like Roses, US) Back cover.jpg|Back cover Story Covers RWBY Manga Anthology Vol. 1 Red Like Roses introduction cover.png|Introduction cover Manga Anthology Vol. 1 Red Like Roses side story 01.png|"The Hero" cover Manga Anthology Vol. 1 Red Like Roses side story 02.png|"As a Hunter" cover Manga Anthology Vol. 1 Red Like Roses side story 03.png|"That is Why I'm Here" cover Manga Anthology Vol. 1 Red Like Roses side story 04.png|"RWBY and Ruby" cover Manga Anthology Vol. 1 Red Like Roses side story 05.png|"Who's Afraid of Little Red Riding Hood If We All Attack at Once!" cover Manga Anthology Vol. 1 Red Like Roses side story 06.png|"Ruby's Note" cover Manga Anthology Vol. 1 Red Like Roses side story 07.png|"Name of the Rose" cover Manga Anthology Vol. 1 Red Like Roses side story 08.png|"Chocolate Chip Cookies" cover Manga Anthology Vol. 1 Red Like Roses side story 09.png|"Partner" cover Manga Anthology Vol. 1 Red Like Roses side story 10.png|"Hair Like Roses" cover Manga Anthology Vol. 1 Red Like Roses side story 11.png|"Little Red Riding Hood Seeks the Fruit of Love" cover Manga Anthology Vol. 1 Red Like Roses side story 12.png|"Change!" cover Manga Anthology Vol. 1 Red Like Roses side story 13.png|"Beacon's Midnight Ghost Story" cover Manga Anthology Vol. 1 Red Like Roses side story 14.png|"Beacon Days (Ruby)" cover Manga Anthology Vol. 1 Red Like Roses side story 15.png|"Just Trying to Help" cover Manga Anthology Vol. 1 Red Like Roses side story 16.png|"RPY" cover Manga Anthology Vol. 1 Red Like Roses side story 17.png|"Hair, Youth and Ruby" cover Manga Anthology Vol. 1 Red Like Roses side story 18.png|"Don't Forget to Study for the Test!" cover Manga Anthology Vol. 1 Red Like Roses side story 19.png|"Friends" cover Manga Anthology Vol. 1 Red Like Roses side story 20.png|"RWBY No Doubt: Ruby" cover References Category:Manga